Fear, itself
by H.Z Bess
Summary: Will the haunting memories of Korra's bullying as a child bring peoples fears to surface?
1. Chapter 1

Fear is a word many feel easilly described. But for one truly expirencing the fear, this is not the case. Although fear is permanent, it can be subdued over time, just like anything that arises in the inigma that is the human brain. Those whom used to be afraid of water can now swim, but they will always hold back again before jumping into deep tides. It's only those who arise from the water after entering it that have defied their fear, while learning to subconciously live with it.

The late night sky of the witching hour is a truly gorgeous sight in Republic City. Though lights will always flash their majesty above the sky line and create light pollution from the city, it is assured that only the strongest and most beautiful stars peak through to make themselves seen. And just like any star, it will hide and come again in a cycle, much like that of the girl whom watched the stars religiously that night; Avatar Korra, of the Northern Water Tribe. Her trance is interupted by a weak yet urgent knock on her door.

She takes the time to become decent, wrapping a traditional long robe of Mammoth Fur around her muscled frame, loosly, yet managing to hang off of her broad shoulders and her wrapped figure. Expecting it to be Asami or Bolin, she dosn't put much thought into completely covering up, until she opens the door, to find Meelo whimpering in his Pajama's at her front door. She awkwardly clutches her robe closed, and wipes a adjacent booger from his nose, flinging it out the window as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Meelo, what's wrong?" She asks, groggilly

He simply grabs onto her leg, and continues to sob into her robes. She feels slightly annoyed, yet sympathetic. She would always secretly care about Meelo more than any other of Tenzin's children. This being said, she managed to somehow politely shake the sobbing tot off her leg and coax him onto the edge of her bed, where he sniffles and begins to reside from crying.

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong or not?" She asks, harshly yet unintentionally.

This, of course, causes Meelo to resume crying, making Korra realize that getting words out of children and a criminal are two very differn't matters.

"I'm sorry Meelo, I just..."

He finally begins to calm down, squeezing onto his stuffed bison toy. Korra wipes away his tears, and re-asks him the question;

"Meelo, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare..." he whimpers, clutching to Korra's arm. "There was a big, scary man with a weird mask on..."

Korra feels sick. A war brewing in Republic City is frightening enough. But when childrens mind sets start to become adapted to war, and they begin to become as afraid as those who are fighting, she feels strangely guilty for how quickly a unadulterated mind can be changed by impending violence.

"You mean Amon?..."

Meelo shakes his head, holding onto his stuffed bison protectively.

"Meelo, you have no reason to worry about that jerk Amon. If you want me to, I'll beat him up for you"

He giggles, the last of tears vanishing from his eyes.

"If anything, you should be worried about even scarier things..."

"Like what!" screams a terrified Meelo, shielding himself with a bed sheet

"GETTING INTO A TICKLEBENDING WAR!"

The young boy looses control as Korra manages to tickled him under his little toes, giggling manically and kicking his legs about, demanding to surrender over Korra "The Ticklebender". She eventually listens to his pleas for mercy, and she scoops him up, tired, with a satisfactory look in his face, and tucks him into his bed, making sure to prop up his stuffed animal next to him.

She quietly tip-toes out of his room, her robe now, once again, unfastened and hanging from her broad shoulders. She gives a sigh of releif, praising herself for her amazing skills with children. She's sure Katara would be proud if she could see her right now, conforting a child. She makes her way back to her room, where she undoes herself for the night. As she brings down her long brunette hair against her bare caramel back, another knock meets the open doorway of Korra's room. This time, it's Mako.

"Korra?" He asks, as if he is in some sort of strange place for the first time.

The sound of his voice stuns her, and she quickly jumps from her spot, wrapping her robe hastilly around herself, blushing.

"Can't you knock?"

"I did..." He replies, embarrassed

She tightens her robe and flips over her long brown hair to one side of her shoulder, pouts, and scoots Mako out of her room and into the hallway.

"What do you want?" she asks, pretending to be annoyed

"I came upstairs to see why you and Meelo were giggling so late at night... You woke Asami up"

She rolls her eyes, a hint of jealousy in her voice "Well you missed out on the fun... Speaking of which... Did I interrupt you and Asami having _fun _?"

He rolls his eyes, annoyed "It really isn't like that right now, Korra. She just found out her dad has been plotting against us..." he mumbles under his breath "...She dosn't have any time for what you call... Fun". Mako makes air quotes with his hands at the word fun, and then blushes; "Besides, you don't need to know about... That"

Korra laughs at her discovery "Are you implying something Mako?"

He blushes and stammers "No, whatever me and Asami do... Or don't do... I mean... Ugh..."

"Well call me a cabbage merchant! Asami is a prude, isn't she?" Korra breaks into tears laughing "Does Bolin know? Oh my god, he has to, this is hilarious"

Mako shakes his head "Its not like that at all Korra..."

She laughs, leaning against the door frame. Her competition for winning Mako has just increased- the news of Asami Sato being a prude was life changing for her.

"Sure, sure... Well,you two have _fun... _I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mako"

"Goodnight Korra" he mumbles in a annoyed tone, slaming the door in Korra's room.

She takes off her robe and crawls into the safe haven of her bed. She pats Naga on the head, whom has already begun to be in a deep sleep, turns off the gas lamp by her bed, and curls up agaisnt her pillows. For a momment, she feels like a normal teenager. As the word "normal" races through her head, she begins to softly cry.


	2. Chapter 2

People always re-account their childhood through out life, whether just for the sake of remembering, or looking for advice and lessons they have forgotten since the time they had grown up. Korra was no exception to this. She would always be loyal to the Southern Water Tribe, even if some of the memories pained her. As she laid in bed that night, she flashes back to an early memory from her childhood... It had taken place right after the fire sages had annouced Korra as the new avatar.

_ Korra leaped through the snow, Nearly up to her waist, as delicate snow flakes fall from grey clouds. She manages a small flame from her hand in order to melt a path for herself- she had been carrying fire wood back to her home for her father to make sea weed stew by the fire._

_ Korra suddenly saw a few tuffs of hair poke from a snow pile, to reveal a kid much her age, Jaru, a young boy she had attended school with. He had originally been a grade older than Korra, and was praised by both class mates and adults alike for his water bending prowess. Ever since Korra has been annouced as the official avatar, however, she was moved up to Jaru's grade for her mastery of the elements. She became the new star pupil, causing her to become cockier than ever ,and Jaru was now just another bender who was put under her shadow._

_"Hey Penguin-Face" he taunted, throwing a poorly prepared snow ball at her. Korra brushed the snow off of her shoulder, and continued walking._

_"Leave me alone Jaru..." she whined, turning back to face him_

_A wicked smile grew on his face; "Hey, Korra, can you show me that snow melting trick of yours?". He tackles her to the ground, and she drops the fire wood, struggling._

_Korra whimpers, fumbling for the firewood. "Stop it Jaru!". But all he does is yank at her hair as she struggles. "Not until you show me!" he taunts._

_"I can't..." she whimpers under a lone cry_

_"Why not? Are you too good for me?"_

_"No, I just can't!"_

_"Why, because you're a big stupid avatar?"_

_"No!" she screams_

_"Admit it! You think your cooler than anyone else, just because you can fire bend. Well, can't you fire bend?" He torments her, laughing as he throws snow in her face._

_"Y-yes I c-c-can.." she whimpers, unable to un-pin herself from the bullies grip_

_"Then say it! You're a big stupid avatar!"_

_"I'm a big stupid avatar..." she whispers to her tormentor, looking into his eyes for some sort of mercy_

_"Louder!" he demands, throwing another handful of snow and ice on her face_

_"I'm a big stupid avatar!" she screams, sobbing._

_Suddenly, a deep growl catches her attention; A polar bear dog, still merely a pup, but just as terrifying as one that is full grown. Korra has heard many cautionary tales before about polar bear dogs from her elders, and with the full realisation that one was before her and Jaru made her cry and whimper even more._

_The pup approached, growling, ready to attack. But despite the fierce pressence of the dog, Jaru tried not to seem scared as Korra hopelessly cried over how bad her situation was._

_"What? You're not scared of some stupid dog?" he laughs nervously, slapping her with sloppy thrashes of water. But Korra cannot utter a single word- she is too terrified._

_"Oh, you big baby, this polar bear dog is harmless, I bet you I could scare it off"_

_Korra shakes her head in dissaproval. Her mother has lectured her many times to never ever frustrate a polar bear dog. Despite this, however, Jaru picked up a chunk of ice, still pinning Korra, and threw it with all his might at the dog._

_ Although the throw was weak by most standards, it still irritated the canine enough to growl and begin charging after them. Jaru jumped up, kicking Korra over to the dog right before he sprinted away. Korra was now convinced as the beast approached her that this was the end of her life. But as the pounding of the pups paws came closer and its head peered over hers, Korra was in pure disbeleif when the polar bear dog began to playfully lick her face rather than eat it._

_ She wiped away her tears, now bitter from her defeat against Jaru. She pouted as she slumped away, her leg badly bruised from the attack. The dog followed her, patiently._

_"Get away from me you stupid dog" she muttered as the pup rubbed itself against her calf._

_But it did not, and she became more annoyed; "If you want to eat me, go right ahead! It's not like things could get any better!"_

_But the dog only looked up at her with a sympathetic look that very few animals could ever reflect._

_"Why are you acting so stupid?" She shouted at the pup, aggitated. She suddenly realized, however, that she had sounded just like her tormentor as the dog whimpered in response to her remarks._

_"I'm sorry, I just had a bad day"_

_The dog licked her face again as if it were an apology. Korra giggles, as her memories of Jaru's harassment begin to enter the back of her mind._

_She pets the dog playfully, and manages to even pick her up at one point._

_"Would you like to come home with me girl?"_

_The dog barks and sticks out her tongue as a sign of approval._

_Korra hugs the polar bear dog tightly, crying in joy that she has discovered a new friend of her very own._

_"I'll call you Naga" she whispers as she burries her face into the thick furred nape of the dogs neck._

_ Jaru's constant bullying was only the beginning of Korra's issues in the tribe. As she aged, the taunts became more hurtful to her, and she had promised herself to never waste her bending on bullies, making her feel defenseless. As she matured, penguin-face would turn into boys and girls alike in her tribe calling Korra man or calling her a dyke. But no matter how much she went through, she assured herself that she could handle it herself. _

_ Even when she would find insults carved into the ice blocks of her home, she would manage to melt them off before her parent's got home from the daily tribe meetings. Whenever a concerned adult asked her what was wrong, she hid her shame with cockiness to assure them everything was okay, when it really wasn't. Her lack of social life gave her plenty of time to master majority of the elements. And although her and billions of famous public figures praised her acheivements, deep down, Korra still never felt good enough._

The memories of Korra's bullying still haunted her, though she refused to show it. She knew no one would beleive her, that someone so cocky could still fear the judgement of others, except for Naga, whom had witnessed it all. As she curled up in bed, she managed to mull the emotional pain over, squeezing onto her pillow. Even now, thousands of miles away from all the ice and cold, she often wondered every morning when she woke up if someone would throw snow in her face or kick her to the ground for being the avatar just like when she was a child. And then, she realised that there was a possibility of that actually happening, as the equalist had begun their campaigne to defeat Korra throughout the underground non-benders of Republic City. Her childhood fears had been carried into adulthood. And she was terrified about it.

She awoke that morning, still teary eyed and thinking over from her re-account of the harrassment she endured as a child. As the sun shined into her room, and the bright blue sky made itself known to the groggy teen, Korra felt in her heart that no matter how beautiful it was outside, she would not be in a good mood. She closed her eyes, desperate to sleep in, when Tenzin knocked at the door;

"Korra?"

"What?" she groaned into her pillow as he opened the door

"We're having breakfast... Asami and Mako just joined us... Would you like to come down?"

She throws a pillow at the door, and it misses Tenzin's face by barely an inch. He becomes flustered, but then regains himself,.

"Korra, are you going to come down?"

He face appears from the pillows, groggy and annoyed; "Didn't the pillow thrown at your face give a clear message?"

He sighs, and closes the door, upset by Korra's negative attitude. As he shuffles down the stairs in his robes, Tenzin's mood becomes sour, (or atleast, more sour than usual), as he trys to hide his hurt from Korra's lack of respect, especially after months of spending his time with the family to instead train Korra, and supporting her Pro-Bending team. He felt disrespected by her- a girl he had begun to view as one of his own children, and he felt strangely betrayed.

And that's what finally pushed his sour mood over the edge; Betrayl. Something that Tenzin feared the most. As he reached the kitchen, he glared at Pema as she served him breakfast.

"Tenzin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he replied, frustrated

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he growled, picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat.

He couldn't help but grimmance as he started to compare Korra to someone else;

_"Tenzin! Wake up!"_

_She wraps herself around him as he awakes from her prancing. She's young, vibrant, and full of life. The mere look of her face makes him smile, even when awoken during a nap._

_He laughs "What's so important Lin? Did a badgermole destroy our house? Did your mom sense me in your bed room?"_

_She giggles, kissing him as their bare bodies curl up to eachother._

_"Tenzin, trust me, if my mom had seen us, you would have been dead by now"_

_They both laugh as he runs his hand through her hair._

_"Well then, whats so urgent?"_

_Lin smiles, resting her head against Tenzin's shoulder, as if she belonged their with him, forever, as if everything was perfect._

_"My mom wants me to have her job!"_

_"Commander!" he beams, hugging her in joy "Oh Lin, I'm so proud of you!"_

_"Do you think I could do it though, Tenzin?"_

_"I know you can" he whispers, kissing her on the forehead._

_ The two teens had been together for some time now... The childhood friendship that had been supported by their parents had transformed into a deep passion that neither could still find today. Toph would even joke that her daughter and Tenzin were "Almost as close as Aang and Katara" every time they were together. _

_ But even then, Toph would be protective of her daughter. When Tenzin had began to become closer to Lin and begin to pursue a deeper relationship, Toph would often pull him aside and warn him to never ever hurt her daughter. Tenzin was often afraid that if he awoke from a rendevous at Lin's house, he could be greeted in the morning with Toph wielding a boulder over his head. Because of this, they had tried to keep their relationship low-key... Well, atleast, physically._

_ He snuck out of Lin's house early that morning while his parents were asleep. Usually, his mother and father had been away on weekends, whether it be visiting Kya's new baby, helping Bumi move into his apartment, or going on trips with Fire Lord Zuko. However, it was Re-union week; a seven day holiday dedicated to the last week of Avatar Aangs preparation to defeat the Pheonix King without killing him. It had been created to celebrate trust, friendship, and triumpth, or, in his fathers case, a week of holiday ended with a huge fire work show that would take place the next day._

_ As Tenzin flew his glider to the balcony of his bedroom, he began to creep into his bed when the door opened._

_"Tenzin?"_

_"Mom!" he shouted in suprise, pulling a sheet over himself._

_"Where have you been Tenzin?" She asks curiously, ruffling his hair._

_"No where mom" he pouts, turning over in bed._

_She walks across his room, picking up his glider and inspecting it._

_"Well, you must've been somewhere, because your glider is still wet from flying through clouds"_

_He sighs, rolling over to face her in bed._

_"So I was out, big deal mom"_

_"Big deal!" she laughs, crossing her arms "You've been sleeping with my best friends daughter!"_

_"Are you mad?" he asks, worried._

_"Only because you lied to me! But why would I be mad about you and Lin? You know that your father and I like Lin! Why would you be so hesitant for us to know?"_

_He rolls his eyes "It's Toph's daughter... Do you know how much of a burden that is for me?"_

_Katara laughs, and sits on the edge of her sons bed; "I know Toph can be difficult... But thats the reason why your father and I became friends with her in the first , did you know it wasn't until right before our betroval that your grandfather became okay with me marrying your father?"_

_"But dad's the avatar!" he argued, sitting up in bed_

_"But even though your grandfather had all the respect in the world for your dad, he still couldn't come to terms with the fact that we were getting married. I know Toph has great respect for you... You definately more tolerable for her than your father"_

_He laughs, hugging his mother, "I know mom..." he begins, embracing her "..but I'd still like to keep this between me and you for a while"_

_"No problem honey" she begins, patting him on the back as she smiles "You can count on me"_


	3. Chapter 3

Korra finally manages herself out of bed, aggitated as she dresses herself. The thoight of Meelo's realistic nightmares, aling with her own realistic fears, makes her scared. As she straps on her boots, Naga awakes, yawning as she stretches her long, powerful legs, nearly knocking over the furniture in Korra's room.

"I had a bad night Naga" Korra begins, scratching her dogs ears. "How about you?"

The dog gives Korra a concerned whimper

"Naga, I'm fine, trust me"

The dog whimpers again, as if to protest, but Korra ignores her, and begins to walk down the stairs, and into the courtyard.

"Good Morning Korra, My Lady"

Bolin bows, still holding a rock in mid-air. Korra is hesitant to goof around with him, as she is extremely conflicted by everything going on in her mind.

Bolin studies her for a second, and puts down the rock. He signals for Pabu to follow him, and he does, crawling onto Bolin's shoulder, perched like a parrot.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her as a sign of comfort. But all she does is brush him off, and he quickly looses his grin.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asks as Pabu leaps off his back and onto the tip of Naga's nose.

"How did you know?" she asks sarcastically, her face still groggy from the morning.

"Because you look terrible..." he trys to take those words back "... I mean, you don't look terrible, just, under any other condition, so to speak, your face would look..." He struggles to find the right words; "...More ...um... Pleasant?"

She rolls her eyes "Thanks for the emotional support Bolin. I feel WAY better"

"Glad to know!" he smirks innocently, crossing his arms "Now, tell your Uncle Bolin whats wrong"

Korra's face becomes sour, and she turns away from him,

"It's not any of your concern Bolin..." she sneers, dipping her feet into a shallow pond by the air temple courtyard. She loosens up a bit, and manages to make her voice more stern, "In fact, you wouldn't even care"

Bolin rests his strong hand on her shoulder; "Korra, if its something that's holding you back, then I'm concerned"

She growls, a bit of steam escaping her nostrils.

"Okay, now I'm really concerned"

But she does not respond. She merely bends a platform to get herself out of the pond, and goes back inside. Bolin, however, does not become sour, yet feels distant. If he cannot be with her, atleast he could help her.

"She'll level out" he assures himself, resuming his earth bending training.

Mako sits on the edge of his mat, it deep concentration. The heat he hasrpdiced in the room is un bearable. Each flame flickers on and off with his breath, yet he will not take off his scarf, the last thing he has tp remember his father by. He begins to go into a deep trance, when suddenly, he becomes un attached. His eyes flutter open. His scarf is gone.

"What..." he mumbles under his breath, as a small cold hand traces his back

"I thought you were getting hot, so I took it off"

He turns to her, Asami Sato, innocently holding the scarf as if it were a flimsy rag doll, rather than a prized possesion.

"I'd like it back please" he grumbles, holding out his hands for the scarfs retrieval.

"Are you sure? It's so hot in here?"

But despite the beads of sweet rolling down his temples, Mako snatches the garment from Asami's hand and wraps it around his neck delicately. Even now, as he is bare chested and in his shorts, he will npt take that scarf off.

"You know not to touch it" he whispers, eyes closed, his back facing Asami "You know damn well not to, and you did"

"I'm sorry" she begins, flatly, "Maybe I'll just go then..."

"Maybe you should"

He waits until the sound pf the door closing before her continues. But this time, his trance cannot be re gained. Asami's already messed up his chakra by streesing him out over the scarf. Mako puts the scarf up to his nose, wafting a faint smell of his fathers colonge, and remembers;

_The boy walks briskly against his father, trying to copy his actions with evey detail. A few spikes of jet black hair are raised from his head, in refusal to be combed back._

_"We got to do somthing about that hair, Mac" his father teases, patting him on the back "Your moms gonna have to teach you how to comb it back like Bolin"_

_Mako pouts, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt "I don't wanna go my hair like Bolin" he whines_

_"And neither do I..." his father begins "But I want you to look your best when I bring you to your first pro-bending game"_

_ It was Mako's birthday that day, and his father had suprised him with tickets to a Pro-Bending match against the Water Beaver-Hogs and the Fire Tiger-Wolves. Ot was a dream come true, since Mako wasn't even aware that his parents could make enpugh money to buy one, let alone four tickets to a match. Mako's mpther and baby brother were origonally going to join Mako and his father for the first part of the trip, which was Lunch and presents at a local dive-bar Mako loved called "Panda-Duck Palace". However, upon finding out it wad Mako's birthday and not his, Bolin threw a tantrum, and their mother agreed to meet up with Mako and his father at the arena once Bolin settled down._

_ The two sat in a booth, almost dopplegängers to eachother, as they had a contest on who cpuld eat more pepper-berries. They both belched flames and laughed at the occasion, upon which, his father announced:_

_"Time for presents Mac!"_

_Mako felt guilty- a lunch at Panda-Duck Palace and a Pro-Bending match was alreasy alpt of money. His father didn't need to get him anything else... If he could even afford anything else._

_"Dad, you don't need to get me anything... You might as well keep it, what ever it is"_

_"When someone who loves you gives you something, they can never take it back" he smirks, resting a strong, comforting hand on Mako's tiny shoulder._

_"You sure Dad?"_

_"Of course I am... Now close your eyes..."_

_ Mako waited patiently, until the spft feel of silk was draped around his neck. What was ot? A cape? A shirt?. Mako opened his eyes, amd looks intp the reflection of a wondpw put looking the street._

_"Your scarf?" He asks, with a tone of suprise and guilt_

_"It's not my scarf any more"_

_"But... This is grandpas scarf... He gave it to you!"_

_"And now, I gave it to you" his father beams "Would you like me to put it on you?"_

_"Sure!" Mako says excitedly as his father begins to perfectly coil the red silk garment around his neck. When the tieing of the scarf is finished, it takes up all of Mako._

_"Um... Dad... I think its a little too... Big"_

_"You think so?" he laughs, adjusting the scarf_

_"Yeah... But I like it! I'll wear it everyday! Thankyou Dad!"_

_He laughs "You'll grow into it Mac" he begins, giving his son a hug "I know I did"_

Mako shudders at the promise he made his father, of only getting something from a loved one that he can never get back. But yet, he remembers it, as it is some of the last advice Mako ever remembers hearing from his father.

Mako knows that Asami is not a prude like Korra said. Those accusations stung him- he would never be able to give Asami all of his caring if she didn't love him. And if he did, could he take it back? Could he re-use all that effort on someone else?. His brain wants to say yes, but his heart keeps a persistant no. And this is Mako's fear. Of not getting love in return.

He reflects this as another person enters the room. He sighs, surely missing any last oppurtunity to get himself into a trance.

"Asami, please leave"

"It's not Asami" a deep voice says, stoic and low.

"Oh... Tenzin... Hello"

Tenzin wipes a bead of sweat from his brow and removes his cape; "Tell me, why are you sitting half naked in the boiler room?" he says with a confused voice

"I find the heat helps me concentrate during meditation" he says blankly, inhaling and exhaling stream from his nose.

"Have you ever concidered teaching Korra?"

"Teaching Korra? To meditate? That's sounds scary" he chuckles, standing up and rolling back his shoulders.

"Well then, you two have some common ground" Tenzin begins, fanning the coal fire in the boiler with bursts of air

"How is that so?" Mako asks, wrapping a towel around his neck.

"Your not the only one who is scared, Mako"

"Korra? Scared? Your joking! If Korra was scared, then I would surely be scared too. Scared for her sanity, that is"

"Well, you are obviously scared of somthing... Perhaps the thought of you teaching her does terrify you, but that dosn't mean you shouldn't do it" Tenzin growls, becoming impatient

"Why can't you teach her?" mumbles Mako as a hiss if stream rolls out his lips in anger

"Because, she has become too distant from me today. I can't even exchange greetings without her lashing out" Tenzin begins, somewhat upset as he states the truth, that he has been looked down upon by his pupil

"She'll get over it" Mako says blankly, biting his lips as he walks towards the doorway

"Mako," Tenzin begins, in a stern tone, causing him to turn around from the door "You can't just get over a fear"

"I know..." Mako begins, walking out the doorway. As he reaches the steps to the middle floor, he hears Tenzins lone voice from behind him, almost begging;

"Please concider my offer"

_ The warm late Augusg air feels natural against Tenzin as he glides throughout the twilight sky. He perches right above Tophs house; A grand marble victorian with columns and a zen garden. He spots a few garden knomes his parents had gifted Topg in the past years, as she had picked up the habit of gardening. Tenzin was always so fascinated that Toph could tell exactly how much water each plant needed by merely touching the soil. And not only that, but Toph would often spend her free time bending rocks in her garden into sculptures as decorations. He and Lin often would marvel over Toph's creations in the garden; A bust of his father as a teenager in perfect detail, or a sculpture of Sokka signing various amendments at a council meeting. _

_ Lin and Tenzin's favorite sculpture, however, was a group of sculptures Toph and Lin had made together of bloomed cherry tree bossoms, which were Lin's favorite type of tree, because it was strong, long lasting, and beautiful- in fact, cherry blossom was Tenzin's nickname for Lin. Even in the winter, the sculptures would never look out of place, whether it be the seasons, or just the perfectionistic talent of Toph and her daughter._

_ Most importantly, the cherry blossom trees had been where Lin and Tenzin first made love after they had a date in down town Republic City. And although it was a magical, romantic, and nearly perfect occasion, he would still grimmace over reacounting how awkward they were; both still virgins, with barely a clue of what they were doing. Yet they went at it, and learned. And although intanmicy played a role in their life, Tenzin would still feel connected to her, whether they were hushed making love in Lin's room, or simply holding eachothers hands during an outing in the park. And thats what made Tenzin akways come back._

_ But there was a strange mood in the courtyard tat night, as he perched over a oak tree, waiting for the sign that Toph was gone; Her taxi. There was somethjng differn't about that night. And although he couldn't describe it, as Toph left the estate and he glided into the open bedroom window of Lin's room, his strange feeling was confirmed by tne sight of Lin, fave down in bed, softly crying._

_"Lin? Are you okay?"_

_She looks up at him, a look of shame and defeat, undescribed. A single tear rolls down her cheek, and Tenzin sits on her bedside, wiping it away with his finger._

_"What's wrong cherry blossom?" he coos, curling next to Lin. He tries to comfort her, resting his hand on her thigh; but she shakes his hand off._

_"Please, Tenzin, I can't right now"_

_He shakes his head in disagreement, "I wasn't trying to initiate something" he says, apologetically "Just tell me whats wrong..."_

_She looks at him in the eye, almost withdrawn. As she closes her eyes, a few tears escape._

_"Tenzin" she whispers, holding her hand up to her mouth as she begins to cry "I think I'm pregnant..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Korra sat alone in her room, looking back at Naga, as if the polar bear dog had some divine answer to all of her problems.

"Naga..." she begins, resting her head in her arms "...Do you ever get scared?"

Naga yawns, licks her lips, and slobbers a bit on the carpet. Not a response Korra was looking for.

"Figures" Korra begins, turning up the knob on her radio, zoning out to a flameo noodles advert as she rests her head.

But right as the advertisement is about to cut to the annoucer declaring "it's the noodliest", it is interupted by dead air waves.

"Dammit" Korra mumbles, her eyes shot open, trying to re-tune the knobs. A few faint sounds of radio chatter make themselves heard, before it finds a clear station. Korra puts her ear up to the radio. The station is oddly silent, when suddenly;

"Hello Republic City"

It was Amon.

"Although some of you may have been preoccupied with your usual program, I'm pleased to annouce that I have a far more entertaining broadcast to listen to"

Her heart skips a beat as she hangs on every word.

"Alhough the membership of equalists has increased in the past weeks, I still find that many non-benders have still been brain washed into becoming zombies for benders. You may think that the equalist don't have what it takes to bring forward our movement. I'm here today to show you that this is wrong"

A single bead of sweat trickles down her neck

"My guards currently have a family of airbenders captive"

"No..." she whispers in horror

"Oh, and how could I forget, Mako and Bolin, the bending brothers, along with Asami Sato, who's father was recently discovered supporting the equalist movement through various... Donations..."

Korra jumps out of her bed, tears building up in her eyes.

"You may have been weary when discovering that I can take away bending" he says, almost warmly "But maybe you will understand what I'm really about when I take away bending from the last known airbenders"

He laughs

"Well, except for Korra- she was never smart enough to even grasp a basic skill in airbending"

She grits her teeth, more tears pouring from her eyes.

"I know your listening, Avatar. And I hope you come real soon. You won't have to worry about mastering airbending if you can't bend in the first place"

The radio switches back to dead air, and Korra immediately pulls on her boots, smashing the radio to the side.

"If he wants to see bending, I'll show that asshole bending" she growls, hopping onto Naga

"Lets go girl"

The dog immediately leaps out the window, loosing traction frpm the roof shingles as she scrapes them off with her paws. Splinters of wood and roofing fly through the air as Naga jumps from the roof to the garden outside of the air temple.

"Quick Naga! Swim across!"

The dog whines

"You'll be fine! Hurry!"

The dog leaps into the air, and finally cannonballs into the water. Fpr a moment, the weight of them begins to make them sink, until korra parts her hands, waterbending a airbubble around her and Naga as she paddles with intense speed to the city. Korra directs Naga with one hand on a steer, the other levitating the air bubble. As they reach the end of the straight, Korra parts her hands, and Naga leaps put of the water, soaking wet.

But as she begins to ride again, time freezes. Korra twists her neck around, to spot a brigade of equalists.

"Were are they?" she demands, a few tears escaping from her eyes as she hops off Naga and repeats; "Tell me NOW!" she growls, as a few flames burst from her hands

The men laugh, and make way for a tall, dark figure. Amon. As he glides to her, his metal encased hand rests above her forehead. Korra whistles to signal Naga, but before she can even pounce, Amon emits a sting of static from his hand. Korra looks back in horror, as her dog tries to stand, but merely collapses and whimpers in pain.

"Haven't you done enough?" she crys, as flames grow at her fingers. But the equalists restrain her.

"Let me go! Why do you have to do this?" she screams, thrashing

"Korra, why do you have to do this?" Amon laughs, pacing around her, "All the Avatar does is teach us to celebrate something dangerous and un controllable. For thousands of years, you, and every Avatar before you, have done nothing but drive people to kill with their gifts. Non-benders have had to cower under your ancestors because there was no other way to survive" he lifts his hand right above her "...but now, there is. I have the power to end once and for all the cycle of violence that is the Avatar"

"The Avatar is not a cycle of violence!" Korra screams "Avatar's promote peace!"

"Then why has every Avatar caused such trouble in the world?"

"Because people like you tried to stop them!" she growled

"Korra, if equalists were around years ago, you and your friends would've been dead sooner" He laughs, now pressing the glove against her forehead with deep intensity

"You mean you..." Korras words are broke off by her crying "No!" she screams, thrashing "They can't be!"

"Your friends are dead Korra, and its all your fault"

She stares at him, crying, pleading for forgiveness through her eyes

"I could kill you too... But then again, you wouldn't be worth being made a matyr. You wouldn't be able to fight me, even if you weren't restrained, because you are nothing"

She holds back her whimpers as she shuts her eyes and more tears come.

"You are nothing, and every Avatar before you"

The guards let her go, but she stays crouched, on the ground crying.

"Aren't you gonna fight me Avatar? Go to the council and plan my man hunt?"

"N-n-no" she whimpers

"I'm letting you live because it will be more painful for everyone to think of you as someone who couldn't save her loved ones. More painful than any death in this planet. That is how you will live, and that is how you will die"

Amon kicks her, and she falls face first to the ground, As her tear soaked face is covered in sand, she whispers through tears.

"If that's true, then I don't want to live"

"If you wish..."

Suddenly, everything becomes dark. She feels a pressure on her shoulders, and a voice, first faint, but growing louder.

"Korra!"

Her eyes shoot open, to face Mako, who's shaking her violently.

"Are you okay?"

She looks at him dumbfounded, and pulls him to her as she begins to cry into his neck.

"Is Tenzin and his family alright?" she whimpers

"There fine" he assures her, wrapping his arms around her. "It was just a dream Korra" he whispers, like a parent does to comfort a child "...just a dream".

Korra pulls him to her, and they embraceas she crys silently into his shoulder for what seems like forever. He enjoys the feeling of her in his arms, or, at the least, the fact that she's okay. He tucks a strand of air behind her ear;

"Where are they?" she asks, her tears beginning to subside

"Tenzin and his family went to the library, Bolin went to the gym, and Asami went into town to pick up groceries. I was about to leave the island and meet up with her, but I heard you crying and I came up"

"Are you going to leave me?" she asks, like a innocent child, squeezing his arm

"No Korra," he sighs "I won't leave you. Not like this". A small smile creeps up his face as he looks at her, eyes closed, a few tears still escaping, but smiling.

He unravels his arms from her and lays on his back, facing the ceiling. The two lay on the bed, distant, yet acknowledging eachother to the point where she is soon on her back too, looking up at the ceiling.

"Would it be okay if I asked what was wrong?" he inquires, bringing the scarf up to his nose, inhaling, and shutting his eyes.

She nods her head, clears her throat, and begins, quite sheepishly "I had a dream that I was captured by Amon after he killed all of you". She squeezes her eyes shut,to prevent more tears

"Is that all?" he asked, deeply concerned

"He let me go free" she looks up at him, and stares at him in the eyes for a long time.

"But after I realized everyone would know me as a coward who ket her friends die, I asked Amon if he could kill me. He agreed, and then, I woke up" She begins to cry again "You must think I'm such a coward for doing that"

"It was a dream" he whispers, resting his hand on hers "Just a dream"

They both look at their hands and pull back. The room is silent for a few minutes.

"Are you afraid?" he asks Korra, turning on his back to her

"Yes" she admits, a few tears escaping "I'm not cut for the avatar, and I have to deal with it all. People are counting on me, and I can't do it"

"How is that so?" he asks, curious

"Ever since I was little, people told me I'd never live up to Aang. And it's true. I can't"

"Your right, you can't live up to Aang" he begins "That's because you already ARE Aang"

She looks at him, silently.

"Thank you" she whispers "Just don't tell anyone I didn't think so"

He sits on the edge of the bed, and rests his face in his palms. She turns around, and looks at his back. His muscles are tensed. Something is on his mind.

"Are you sure your okay now?"

"Yes"

He sighs "Okay then," the tensions in his voice rises "I'm gonna go see her"

"It dosn't seem like you want to" she mumbles, clatching onto a pillow

"What?" he asks, suprised

"It dosn't seem like you want to see her right now"

"What are you talking about?" he asks, frustrated "Of course I want to see her"

"Then go see her" Korra teases, smiling as he walks towards the entrance. But he halts, and turns around to face her.

"I can't"

"Why?" Korra asks, a bit of jealousy in her tone

"Why should you know?" he snaps back, bitterly

"If you get to listen to my deepest and most intermost thought, I get to listen to yours"

"Fine" he murmurs, sitting back down on the edge of her bed "When I was a little kid, my dad gave me his scarf... It was on my birthday, and he had already gotten me tickets to a pro-bending match. I didn't want his to give away his favorite scarf too, so I insisted he keep it. He told me though that he couldnt anymore, because once you give someone you love something, you can't give it back" he sniffs the scarf "I'm afraid that if I give something to Asami, I'll be able to get it back"

"Are you saying your afraid of not being in love with her?" Korra asks, sitting up in bed

He looks away from her, almost ashamed.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know"

Korra's world comes crashing down, but she regains herself.

"You should go see her and find out then..." Korra whispers, dissapointed, as Mako sits up.

"Thankyou Korra" he whispers, kissing her on the cheek and then leaving the room. She waits for the sound of the front door to close before she begins to cry again.


End file.
